


All That's Left

by still_lycoris



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn regrets burning her diaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

Dawn regretted burning her diaries, after.

At the time, they had been a symbol of everything awful. The lies that she was built out of. All the words she’d put down, chronicling her feelings and little moments, all wrong, all nothing.

But after Buffy had died, she wished she had every single one. Every single irritated scrawl about Buffy getting attention or being a pain or being a stupid sister. Every single note about her sister being kind or the present Buffy had got her for a birthday or the things they’d done together.

Memories were all that was left.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
